


Master

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino and Ludwig have always been... Distant. On both of their efforts. And they'd been content with that. In an alternate reality, the two are much closer, however. And when that reality and this one become entwined....</p>
<p>There are consequences. And Lovino must deal with what his alternate self has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> A late fill from the kink meme

The first thing Ludwig is aware of is the chains on his wrists. They scrape and hurt in ways that feel vaguely familiar, and at first he doesn't panic, oddly enough. Once he's awake though, he starts banging the chains around, trying to pull them off of whatever they're attached to. A quick glance up reveals this to be the metal bar of a bedframe, and Ludwig realizes he's chained on top of a bed. Naked.

 

 

Lovino is in the shower, when suddenly he hears something fall outside of the bathroom, somewhere inside his home. Someone is in his house. He reluctantly turns off the water and wraps himself up in a towel before getting out of the bathroom, figuring that it's only Spain.

 

"Spain!" He calls out, wielding a bottle of shampoo, "If that's you, I'm going to kill you! You ruined my shower!"

 

There's another sound of something falling over, this one coming from the other bathroom. Lovino turns around, and stalks over there, cautiously. Antonio would normally have called back by now, some apology and a promise not to do it again in the future. Like that would happen.

 

"Who's there!?" Lovino yells out "Answer me!"

 

There's a quiet reply, but he doesn't catch it. Whatever it is, it's enough to convince him that there is someone in his house and that they aren't likely to attack him.

 

Letting out a cry he bursts through the door, already squeezing the bottle of shampoo and aiming the stream that comes out at the intruder, who in turn cowers, seemingly trying to hide his large frame behind his forearms. It’s Ludwig, although he’s entirely naked, and has a chain wrapped around his neck.

 

“What the hell?” Romano mutters, coming closer, and Ludwig trembles more as he approaches, letting out a whimper.

 

“Sorry,” he says quietly.

 

At first he snorts, but then the sight of the man, cowering before him like he’s waiting to be hit is unsettling.

 

“What are you doing here?” Lovino growls, deciding not to put the bottle on the ground, and instead holds it defensively, “Answer me,”

 

Another whimper, “I-I… waiting,”

 

The shorter blinks, “What?”

 

Ludwig nods slightly, “I’m waiting,”

 

“Waiting for what?” Lovino blinks, suddenly worried.

 

The reply is a quiet “You,” and then he adds, “I’m waiting for you to…”

 

Almost irritated to the point of frustration, Lovino scowls, “Waiting for me to what?”

 

“Waiting for you to want me again,” His voice is low, quiet, Lovino would even call it afraid, if he could even believe such a thing were possible.

 

Giving a snort, Lovino gives him a half-lidded ‘Are you kidding me?’ look, however this is met only with confusion.

 

Momentarily, Lovino considers just throwing him out of his house, but then the thought that he might not be doing this by himself occurs, and reluctantly Lovino decides that the best thing to do is to follow along.

 

“So,” He murmurs reluctantly, “What do you mean by that?”

 

Ludwig gives him an odd look, before saying, in a quiet voice, “I… You always… tell me what I should do, and…” He trails off, flinching at the glare of Lovino’s eyes.

 

Giving a sigh, Lovino turns around, still not sure how he should handle this. Obviously, the situation is ridiculous, and there’s no possibility that any of this, or at least most of it, is real. On the other hand, Lovino’s never known Ludwig to pull jokes of any sort, or be any good at lying, really, so the fact that he’s so honestly confused is alarming.

 

After a moment of thought, Lovino gives a shrug.

 

“Fine. Go make me some dinner.”

 

To Lovino’s surprise, Ludwig is gone when he turns back around.

 

He huffs, and decides to go watch.


	2. Caring

Slowly, Lovino makes his way to the kitchen, not concerned about getting there in any quick sort of way. When he does arrive, Lovino is startled to find that Ludwig is calmly preparing breakfast. He still looks the same as before, but it’s only once Lovino sees how confident and capable Ludwig looks when he’s relaxed that he realizes how much smaller and more fragile he’d appeared before. Whatever.

 

Lovino stands there quietly, until a sudden thing in his throat causes him to cough. And when Ludwig realizes he’s there, he freezes.

 

He turns back to Lovino with rigid posture. His eyes scan Lovino’s blank face, expression conveying something along the lines of ‘What have I done wrong?’.

 

Lovino just stands there for a second, a little confused about what to do. Finally he sighs, “Are you gonna make me something to eat or not?”

 

That seems to give Ludwig the encouragement he needed, because he slowly turns back around and starts to work some more. His movements however, are now wooden and sloppy, and Lovino sighs as he spills things across the counter.

 

He takes one step forward, into the kitchen. Ludwig, seeing him from the corner of his eye or something, freaks out, and accidentally drops the boiling water with softening pasta in it on the floor.

 

He’s crying when Lovino approaches him, “I-I can do it, I promise, p-please…” There’s genuine terror there, Lovino recognizes it.

 

“Why are you afraid?” He finds himself asking with only a hint of curiosity in his voice.

 

Ludwig is stiffened, scared. Everything about his posture says so.

 

Everything about his voice says that he is humiliated.

 

“I… do not want to be punished.”

 

Lovino snorts, “Punished for what?” But he knows exactly what Ludwig means. He can tell just by the way he stands.

 

Ludwig whimpers again, not answering.

 

Lovino snorts. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Then he surprises himself by wrapping one arm around the cowering man. Apparently he shocks Ludwig too, because he suddenly stops shivering. Stops whimpering.

 

Then Ludwig speaks. “But I did something wrong.”

 

Lovino gives a sigh.

Then he remembers he shot shampoo at Ludwig, who’s now pressed into his chest. “Shit!”

However….. He’s not really wearing anything yet either. “H-Hang on.” He tells the stiffening Ludwig as he pulls away to grab a teatowel.

Without saying anything else, he starts wiping of Ludwig’s front. gently. As soon as he’s clean he turns his attention to himself, and wipes away the chemicals from himself. Then he tosses the towel aside (Not that one!).

Ludwig holds still. He doesn’t struggle, looking at Lovino with only an expression of confusion and interest.

“I’m sorry.” He speaks softly.

Lovino offers only a snort in return. “That wasn’t your fault, idiot. I was just being stupid.” He then accidentally glances downwards, and happens to see Ludwig’s lower legs. Which have been splashed in boiling water and have turned somewhat red.

He curses again, and then leads Ludwig off. Makes him sit down.

Ludwigs stares at him and lets himself be moved. He doesn’t react as Lovino crouches down to examine his legs, and doesn’t say anything when Lovino asks if it hurts.

“Hey.” He frowns, poking the pink skin again. “Come on. Does this hurt or not?”

Ludwig shrugs. “Sort of. Not bad.”

Lovino snorts. “Don’t lie. Tell me if it hurts, this is important.” He looks up with an unconsciously angry expression on his face.

Ludwig is biting his lip, and nods. “I-I… Yes.” He looks quite upset.

Lovino nods, and stands. Tells Ludwig to stay there.

When he comes back with the medicine kit, Ludwig is crouching. Staring and poking at his legs. Wincing.

Lovino gives a huff, and clears his throat so he won’t startle Ludwig this time. Ludwig looks at him, looking ashamed. He puts his legs down again.

Lovino finds himself unable to speak as he goes to kneel at Ludwig’s feet again. This feels odd, as if Ludwig is a child. He’s still not sure how he feels about this.

Ludwig holds still as he smears healing cream on his wounds. Lovino then spreads gauze over the wounds. No sounds from Ludwig, either of protest or thanks.

“There.” Lovino smiles. “That’s better isn’t it?”

Ludwig gives a nod.

 


End file.
